


Marionette

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dominance, Immobilization/living mannequinism, M/M, Powerlessness, Sibling Incest, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When V woke to find himself unable to move, he didn't expect his brother to be behind it or what IV was aiming to get out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel there's a tag that this could use, please let me know. I'm very good at imagining things, not so good at finding a name for them, especially when smut is involved.

V woke slowly, dragging himself out of the deep sea of unconsciousness. As soon as he was even partially aware, he found himself wishing he could drift back off again; his head felt like it was trying to split open and he felt groggy and exhausted, like he hadn't been sleeping at all. He desperately tried to shut his thoughts down again, but he'd never been able to just fall back asleep. Once he was awake, that was it. And the pain in his head just made it all the more difficult.  
  
At least the room he was in was cool and dark and quiet. Thank god for that small miracle.  
  
He lay still for a long few minutes, waiting for his headache to let off enough for him to feel like maybe he could get up without feeling sick so he could do something about it. Why did he feel so awful in the first place? He didn't actually remember falling asleep, but he had to go several days without the right amount of sleep to wake up feeling remotely close to this awful. He hardly ever drank enough for more than a slight buzz, and he made sure he was well-hydrated and ate enough...  
  
He could finally open his eyes without feeling like his head might burst. V took a deep breath and moved to roll over and slowly get up.  
  
Or at least, he tried to. But no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't obey any commands.  
  
He didn't panic. Panicking wouldn't do any good. But his breathing did get a little faster the longer he lay there, still and unable to move. Sleep paralysis wouldn't last this long. What the hell was going on? Who would dare...  
  
"Oh, you're awake."  
  
The voice was like a splash of cold water; immediately, the pounding his his head died down. Not all the way, but it was considerably better than it had been. That was irritating, because V didn't particularly like the tone it had used. But he rarely did with this voice.  
  
"IV, what are you up to this time?"  
  
"Why, V, I'm hurt. Why would I be up to something?" IV's voice laughed, echoing horribly in the darkness. "I just wanted to play with my big brother. Is that so bad?"  
  
All at once, V felt himself sit up, directed by some outside force. The sudden change in altitude made him dizzy and a little ill, but he couldn't lay down again to make himself feel better, and his body was already moving before he had time to completely adjust. He awkwardly slid to the end of the bed and stood up, feeling a little like one of IV's marionettes, seconds away from collapsing into a pile on the floor.  
  
V wasn't one to panic, in any situation, but he was definitely feeling like he might come close. The feeling of not even really being  _balanced_ , just held up by whatever force had control of him...he was already dizzy from vertigo and that only made it worse...  
  
IV gradually took shape in the darkness before him, his hands held up by his head, tugging at the invisible strings of some unknown puppet. No, definitely  _known_ , V amended, when IV stopped within reach and casually curled a finger and V's hand reached up and out toward his brother. To his cheek, to caress it lightly, a comforting gesture he'd hardly used since they were small.  
  
Then IV closed his eyes and grabbed hold of V's hand as if to keep it there, and V almost forgot that his body was completely out of his control. Or rather, he began to wish he could be the one doing this. That single, small gesture had given IV the most content look V had seen on his face in months. And it wasn't often that IV came to him, looking for comfort in any way.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you're worse than Tron," IV murmured after a moment. "Tron hates me, but dad never liked me as much as you or III in the first place. But you always had time for me."   
  
He slowly opened his eyes and there was so much pain there for a moment that V automatically tried to drag him into a hug--and a soft hiss escaped his lips when he still couldn't move on his own.  
  
"Even after III was born, even after dad had you working with him...you still spent time with us and laughed with us." IV reached out with his other hand to touch V's cheek and V's other hand rose to grab it, so they mirrored each other. "But now you don't care about anything except our stupid revenge." He let out a harsh laugh and his mouth twisted into a sneer. "You stopped caring years ago."  
  
"IV..."  
  
He wanted to say that IV was being ridiculous, that that of course he cared and he only hated Dr. Faker and wanted revenge so much because of how much he cared for his brothers, but IV clamped his hand over his mouth so hard it hurt before he could say anything.  
  
"Shut up. You're always shutting me down and acting like you're better than us and I'm fucking sick of it. You could at least  _pretend_  to care once in a while."  
  
V felt like scowling right back--except that was really  _all_  he could do right now, and wasn't that what IV seemed to have such a problem with in the first place? He didn't particularly agree with a word IV was saying, of course, but if IV needed him to listen right now, well, he could do that.  
  
But IV didn't seem to appreciate his choice to simply not react at all. The invisible strings holding his hands up  _snapped_  and his arms fell uselessly back to his sides. A moment later, IV was hard at work undoing the fasteners on his coat.  
  
"You still don't get it." He was done almost before V had really registered what was going on and he pushed the material over V's shoulders and down his arms to let it drop to the floor. "I want you to react to  _something_ , like a normal fucking human being."  
  
Which explained absolutely nothing about how IV was suddenly able to control him or why he was trying to take his clothes off. He was sure he'd react more to IV's liking if he could actually move and didn't have such a headache. "IV..." The buttons on his shirt were almost undone now. "IV, stop."  
  
And IV did stop for a moment, now that his shirt was completely open. But it wasn't to listen or to talk rationally, but rather because he seemed to have gotten a better idea. He took a couple steps back and raised his hands again.  
  
At once, V's hands were moving, first to slide his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, then to start fumbling at the button of his pants. V resolutely tried to ignore it in favor of glaring daggers at his brother. This was almost certainly unnecessary.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
IV laughed and flicked a finger and one of V's hands briefly trailed across his chest. "You don't like it, do you? Everything completely out of your control. I can make you do anything I want like this,  _nii-san_..."  
  
V's thumbs hooked the top of his pants and underpants and slowly pushed both down off his hips and to the floor. His fingers trailed lightly over his skin as he stood up again and he shivered, as much from pleasure as anticipation of what had to be coming next. And actual chill; the room had been just cool enough while he still had clothes on.  
  
"Are you cold, V? We can fix that. Get on the bed," IV said, though he was already directing V to turn around, so V couldn't imagine why he felt the need to say anything.   
  
He climbed back onto the bed and knelt facing IV with his legs spread. As soon as he was settled, the thread holding his legs let go, so they might as well have been replaced by a couple sandbags. He closed his eyes, in anticipation, in a desire to shut IV out when he already felt far too exposed, in an attempt to not feel aroused when he had no control over his actions and he was sitting naked in front of his brother.  
  
"Now, let's see if we can warm you up..." IV had hardly finished speaking before he was directing V's hands to start moving again. The left rose to trail over his throat and down his chest and across each of his nipples, pausing just long enough on each to rub it hard before moving onto the other and then back again. His other hand made a beeline for his crotch to start running feather-light touches over his cock.  
  
A shock of pleasure shot through him and his breath caught in his throat. It shouldn't have been such a shock--it wasn't like he'd never masturbated before--but this was...not quite the same. He could feel his fingers' touches steadily getting bolder, more like strokes, and the flesh beneath them growing hot and firm, and that was no different, but having no idea how and where his fingers might move next added a certain thrill to it.  
  
But IV was moving his fingers so  _teasingly_ \--all of them--and that would have been fine in any other circumstance, but coupled with his frustration of still  _not being able to move_  it was maddening.  
  
"IV..." And his brother's name sounded odd on his lips, but maybe not as odd as it could have been. At least he didn't sound breathless or needy or something else equally embarrassing.  
  
"Feeling warmer yet, V?"  
  
V's eyes shot open; IV's voice sounded  _much_  closer than before, and he  _did_  sound a little breathless. And sure enough, IV had moved to be right in front of him, as close as the bed would allow, his face was a little flushed, and he had one of his hands on his own cock--probably the one directing V's, as their movements seemed to be identical.  
  
"Maybe not as much as you," V said with a bit of a smirk, although he couldn't deny that...yes, yes he was, and it was not in small part because of seeing that IV was just as hot and bothered.  
  
IV sneered very briefly at that, but quickly vanished in favor of an identical smirk. "I guess I'll have to fix that." He jerked a finger and V felt himself pulled up so he was no longer sitting on his heels. Then he raised his hands again and V's arms fell limp for the second time.  
  
When IV moved again, it wasn't to direct his puppet strings, and V remained as motionless as ever. IV reached out to carefully gather V's hair and pull it over his shoulder; V shivered a bit at the sudden shock of cold air on his back. Then IV fished a tube out of his pocket, took one of V's hands in his own, and started spreading lubricant over his fingers.  
  
V bit his lip to keep from saying anything and satisfied himself with staring at IV instead. He hadn't quite thought IV would want to go that far with this. And of course, this would be another thing that would be so much easier if he were allowed to move himself.  
  
When his fingers were sufficiently coated, IV let go and his hand dropped back to lay against his leg. It didn't stay there long; in the next moment, IV raised his hands again and V felt his arm left up and twist around--not aiming to reach IV at all as he'd thought would happen but instead reaching back to slid a finger into his own entrance.  
  
V's eyes widened in shock even as IV gained a smug grin and he felt his finger slide further inside and...oh, it was not a pleasant angle to be folding his wrist, this was yet another thing that he could have done much more easily on his own, IV couldn't feel the way the ligaments in his hand strained as he encouraged that finger further inside...  
  
"IV..." he hissed out as his hand was directed to add a second finger to the first. It hurt and it was uncomfortable and frustrating and even so he felt that if IV had been doing this himself with his own hand he might have enjoyed it. More, he amended, because there was no denying that a small part of him  _was_  finding some thrill in this.  
  
If he closed his eyes, he could even almost pretend those fingers stretching and scissoring with clumsy movements were IV's. If he ignored the growing ache in his arm at being thrust back into a position he wouldn't hold so long himself.  
  
He wondered, then, when the prospect of being seduced properly by his brother had become the more appealing one.  
  
A third finger pressed inside, and he bit his lip to keep from making another sound, although a faint groan of pain still escaped his throat. He heard another faint moan join it, and a second later, warm lips pressed against his and IV's free hand was cupping his cheek. It was a gentler kiss than V had really expected from his brother, and he found himself wanting to lean into it, more than just moving his head would allow.   
  
He hoped maybe IV would figure that out all on his own, but then the moment passed and IV was pulling away, his face flushed and eyes glittering with triumph.  
  
"You're finally getting into it, huh?" IV murmured, tracing the line of his jaw with his fingers. His other hand twitched and V's fingers thrust even further inside, as far as his body would allow without breaking something. V gasped before he could stop himself.  
  
"Just get on with it," he hissed, trying to get his breathing back under control again. Somewhere along the way, it had become a bit difficult to breathe as slowly as he usually did.  
  
IV smirked and leaned in to kiss him again. One hand slid down to V's chest to start pushing him back into the sheets, while the other started making quick, complicated motions that V could only barely discern out of the corner of his eye. In a moment, his fingers had slid out of his ass and his legs had unfolded themselves and were now wrapped around IV's waist. Another moment and he was flat on his back with his arms lying uselessly above his head and IV leaning over him.  
  
A sad smile had replaced his ridiculous smirk and V felt a sudden urge to gather him in his arms and hug his close. Maybe he would once IV had gotten all this out of his system and V was free to move as his liked. His brother shouldn't have a smile like that on his face while V was around to do something about it.  
  
"This is all I wanted," IV murmured, trailing his fingers lightly over V's chest. "I just wanted you to pay attention to me again..."  
  
V shivered a bit under the touches, but even that amount of independent movement had been limited. "I could pay you more attention if you'd let me go."  
  
IV smirked and his hands came to a rest on V's hips. "Maybe. But this way I know you've got no other choice." And with that, his grip tightened and he dragged V the short distance across the sheets and onto his cock.  
  
V chocked on his sharp intake of breath and the pain of being entered so abruptly, though he would sure it would have been even worse if IV hadn't prepared him first. As it was, IV was definitely larger than even three of his fingers, particularly when they'd been working at such awkward angle. It would just take some getting used to...  
  
IV started moving before he had time to really adjust, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in again, setting a pace too quick and abrupt right off the bat. V managed a faint chuckle in between his shallow breaths from the pain and slowly growing pleasure; IV always rushed recklessly into things with no regard for others, and it seemed this was no different.  
  
Then IV shifted and a jolt of pleasure shot through him to his finger tips. V wanted to curl his fingers and toes, to arch his back and use his legs to force IV inside at that angle again, but all his could to was throw back his head and moan.  
  
IV paused for a split second before pulled out and thrusting in again, aiming to hit that same place. V didn't moan again, but he was no longer trying to control his breathing, and he was sure IV would be able to tell he was in the right place well enough from the hitches in his breath.  
  
"That's it," IV said with a breathless laugh. "Don't hold back, Chris. The whole point of this is to make you lose it."  
  
If he'd been able to move, he might have sat up abruptly at that name. As it was, all he could do was moan out IV's in what he hoped was a warning tone but probably just sounded needy.  
  
IV laughed again and curled one of his hands around V's cock,  _finally_ , to start pumping it in time with his thrusts. His other hand moved to rest on his stomach, hot and firm and with not quite enough pressure to keep him in place, but whatever magic IV had over him seemed to be doing that just fine.  
  
V started to close his eyes and let himself get swept away by the sensations--he was so close already, it wouldn't take much more of this to tip him over the edge, he might as well enjoy it and save his anger at his brother for later--and then IV's hand started moving again. Up his stomach to his chest and on until the hand curled lightly around his throat.  
  
His adrenalin spiked--and with it, his arousal--and he took in a sharp, completely unnecessary breath. He knew IV  _wouldn't_  actually do anything, but it was a stark reminder that he  _could_  if he wanted and V was completely powerless to stop him.  
  
IV laughed and gave him a sadistic grin that just looked a bit silly set in his flushed face. "You like that, huh? I'll have to remember that..." He leaned in close until his trembling breath ghosted over V's ear. "You're trembling, V...are you scared? If I just pressed down a little more, I could kill you...it'd be easy..."  
  
IV's hand tightened just a fraction. A wave of pleasure washed over him and he threw his head back as he fell over the edge. Distantly he recognized a sensation of warmth filling him as IV thrust inside on last time, and he heard himself moan as his eyes slipped closed...  
  
V opened his eyes again to find himself still in his bed and alone in the darkness. He immediately tried to sit up and breathed a sighed of relief when he could. He took a moment to wiggle his fingers just to relish in his ability to move again. It might have been a dream, but he felt a bit stiff anyway.  
  
Just a dream...but one he could have sworn had been real. His breathing was still a bit uneven, and the images passing behind his eyes as his mind replayed the dream for him were sharp and vibrant. But judging by the sticky wet feelings of his sheets and pyjamas, he really hadn't left his bed.  
  
A sharp knock startled him out of his musing and he quickly got to work making himself presentable again. He didn't know who could possibly be knocking on his door in the middle of the night--it was probably Tron, actually--but he knew he didn't want to meet them with a wet spot on his crotch.  
  
He reached the door just as his visitor grew impatient and knocked again. He bit back a swell of annoyance as he opened it. If it was Tron, he wouldn't tolerate that.  
  
It wasn't. He blinked a bit at who  _was_  standing there and had to work very had to keep his cheeks from heating up too much.  
  
"IV? What is it?"  
  
IV shifted awkwardly and pointedly kept his eyes on the wall nearby. "Is it...could I...it's...it's nothing, I don't know why I'm here," he muttered finally. He turned away, back toward his end of the wall.  
  
V darted a hand out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Then before he could protest, V closed the gap between them and enveloped his brother in a tight embrace.  
  
It didn't matter that it had only been a dream. He really had been neglecting his brothers, especially IV--who got on his nerves the most, yes, but it was only to get his attention, or Tron's. He had always been the neediest of the three of them, much as he liked to pretend he didn't need anyone.  
  
Even now, IV's body was tense like he might try to run at any minute, but his hands were clenched too tightly in V's shirt for him to go anywhere.  
  
"IV," he murmured, just loud enough for his brother to hear, "did you want to sleep in my room tonight?"  
  
IV relaxed very slightly and nodded once, although he was still determinedly looking anywhere but at V.  
  
V smiled and started guiding his brother back into his room. It was only when they were inside and he'd closed the door that he remembered that he needed to change his sheets, especially if he was going to have a guest in his bed.  
  
He sighed and prepared himself for the taunts he was surely about to hear. He could tolerate them tonight, at least; his brother undoubtedly need to get something out of his system, if he'd come all the way down here, and for tonight, V could indulge him.


End file.
